Experimenting With Chocolate
by missymaggie12
Summary: Hikaru is out shopping and Kaoru begins to feel a bit...lonely /  Hikaru and Kaoru love included! 3 Sorry if the chapters are short
1. Getting Lonely

**Experimenting With Chocolate**

**Authors note**: this story takes place a while after the manga ended. In Hikaru and Kaoru's point of view. The host club is located in Boston to study abroad but are taking some time during the summer to get used to the new setting. Hikaru and Kaoru moved in to a small apartment a few blocks away from Haruhi and Tamaki's apartment, Honey and Mori are living in a cabin in the woods, and Kyoya has gone to one of the many hospital area's his father owns to get an early grasp on the basic studies of his future. As a further note, the whole gang has taken some time to mature. All of the members have somewhat grown up. Expecially Honey (who literally grows to be a normal height during the end of the manga).

**Kaoru's POV: **

Just another boring morning in boston. It was getting to be too much for Hikaru and I. We just wanted so badly to go home and see everyone. But, it was only summer. To be honest, plane tickets were too expensive since mom and dad forced us to earn money on our own until the end of the school year. Cruel and unusual punishment, right? The sad part is, everyone else still has their family's riches. But my family wanted to teach us responsibility. I thought it was stupid. But I couldn't do anything about it.

**Afternoon:**

life in Boston was getting boring. I just sat and played video games. Hikaru wasn't even back from the store yet and I was getting worried, and hungry, really hungry. So I got up to search the cupboards for food. Empty. Like usual. Luckily I found some chocolate in the fridge. Just a bag of little chocolate bits. They didn't look too apitizing since they were just dry. Hikaru and I hated dry things. Well, in the microwave it went. I tossed them in to a bowl and heated the little morsles up. Like usual I watched them from the beginning to end. I thought it was cool how everything melted so slowly. Once I pulled the bowl out I noticed we didn't have any spoons washed. I just shrugged it off and dipped my pinkey finger in to the bowl, letting a little chocolate touch my skin, and licked it up slowly. I let out a small _mm _and closed my eyes. Getting more on my finger and licking it slowly. I walked over to the couch, the bowl still in my hands, and began to experiment with the chocolate. First I trailed some across my lips, licking them seductivly. Then, I moved downward and spread it across my jaw. I was really wishing Hikaru was there. Then, he could do these things to me, I liked it when he did flirty things like those. It was fun knowing that at least someone would flirt with me, even if he is my brother. After thinking about him for long enough I felt the tempurature in the room start to rise. Along with other things...I pulled off my tank top slowly and licked my lips some more, trying to get every last drop of chocolate that had been trailed across my face. I felt a small bump in my pants start to form, making me blush lightly. Why was I getting feelings like these from my own brother? I sat back in my seat, trying to get my mind off of him the best I could, but no matter how much I tried he found his way back in. _Hikaru, you idiot! Giving me thoughts like these! _I thought. But my arousal just got louder and louder. It was suddenly showing quite well. I covered my mouth in disbelief. I couldn't believe he gave me such a feeling! But, wheather I liked it or not, I had to get rid of it before Hikaru got home or he would be suspicious for sure. I slowly unzipped my pants, bluhsing like crazy, and pulled out my medium sized member. I felt it slightly throb as I slowly pumped myself. I started pumping from base to tip, throwing my head back and starting to pump faster. I wish I wouldn't get these feelings. I felt so wrong. But I couldn't help myself. I moaned out Hikaru's name and started panting. Moving my hand faster, feeling my climax near. But just as it was about to happen I heard a door open. And to my disbelief, it was Hikaru.


	2. Still hidden in the closet

**Chapter Two: Still hidden in the closet**

**Hikaru's POV:**

I walked in just as his climax hit. I heard a loud moan escape his lips as he rode out the rest of the pleasure with his hand. The substance getting all over his chest. A dark blush spread across my face immediately. "K-Kaoru...sence when did you..masturbate?" Kaoru looked at me, his blush probably even worse than mine, not even able to move. "Hikaru, I...I can explain!" I covered my mouth and looked away. As if I didn't do it myself. I couldn't help but notice he looked kind of...sexy in that position..what am I thinking? I snapped out of it quickly and looked back at him. He had his put his member away and zipped his pants back up. The white substance still showing all over his chest. "Kaoru, go take a shower! That's disgusting!" He stood up. Leaving a suspicious bowl of chocolate on the couch, and ran in to our room. All of it happened so fast. I heard a cry come from the bedroom. Making my heart jump. Why was he crying? All I did was catch him masturbating. But I feel like there was something more to it. "God dammit!" I shouted, and ran in to the bedroom. Kaoru was laying on the bed and crying his eyes out. I swear, he's such a baby sometimes. But I still love him. Yes, I've loved him for a while now. And not the type of love brothers have either. I love him as a person. But that's not important because he won't ever love me back. I walked up to him and sat on the bed next to him. "Kaoru..." his body was shaking. "Kaoru, please tell me what's wrong..." I pushed him so he was facing me and lifted his chin. "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it better.." He looked at me with sad eyes and a pained expression. "I-I'm sorry, Hikaru! I'm so screwed up, I know!" My eyes widened and I pulled him in to a tight hug, realizing the error of my words. "No, no, Kaoru. It isn't wrong, I do it too" He gasped and looked at me. "y-you do?.." I nodded. "but..I have someone in mind when I do it." I looked away hesitantly and stopped hugging him. My breath getting more shaky. "Oh...it is...Haruhi?" My eyes widened and I shook my head violently. "No! That's horrible! She's still dating tono!" My mind was just a little too full with emotions. "Well...you don't know any other girls well enough..." Kaoru's eyes widened. When I noticed what his sudden realization was my eyes got large also. "Hikaru...are you gay?"


	3. My Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter Three**

**My Dirty Little Secret**

**Hikaru's POV:**

And so, he finally asked me. After all of this hinting I've been giving to him, he asked if I was gay. I, out of the both of us, am the gay one. God dammit, what's wrong with being gay for your own brother anyways! He didn't know it was for him. So I was safe. All I did was change my sexuality. I could tell him anything...anything except for being in love with him. After that, I just weakly said "yes". He smiled and nodded, then got up and took a shower. I didn't even know what that meant. He excepts it? He's gay too? I just didn't know. I layed on the bed and slowly, my thoughts were more revolved around him again. His voice, his touch, his body, his...Nevermind. But wait. I looked down at my pants, only to find that I was turned on. again. Kaoru was in the shower so it would've been okay, but after the inncedent earlier I didn't want to take chances. My mind suddenly started to go crazy with desire after that. All of my innocent slowly draining. I got up, and uninentionally, I opened the bathroom door...

Kaoru was singing in the shower. His voice, like an angel to me. I blushed violently but still, my horny side was kicking in, making me go insane for pleasure, like a totally different person. "Kaoru..." He turned towards me. His face all, of the sudden going bright red. "Hikaru! What are you doing here!" I grinned. At that point I could see every part of him. "oh just...sightseeing" my grin got wider, making Kaoru cover himself up and shake a little. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Kaoru...you know I love you, right?" he looked at me, blushing badly. "Hikaru...we're brothers you idiot..."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked. Biting down on his neck.

"n-nya!" He kept blushing. Suddenly I heard a moan escape his lips. I started to lick and suck at his neck, making his moans increase. My hand made its way down to his member and started stroking it slowly. I earned a hoarse moan from Kaoru. "H-H-Hikaru.." His breath hitched. I squeezed my hand together and slowed down. Making it hard and slow. Just the way he liked it. Kaoru let out an unexpected loud moan. Making my erection even larger. Water was falling on the both of us, getting me soaking wet. "Hikaru...stop it...t-this is wro-" I interupted him by kissing him forcefully. My tongue immediatly roaming his mouth. It took a second but he started getting used to the feeling and kissed me back. My tongue rubbed tenderly against his and explored the caverns of his mouth. Once I thought it was enough I pulled away. Noticing he, too, was hard. I grinned, put my face close to his and whispered "I see you're turned on also..." He blushed and shivered. "I couldn't help it, Hikaru..." His blush made me throb down there a little. I pulled his hand and turned off the shower. "I can't wait anymore". I forcefully lead him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Stripping off all of my wet clothing. I got on top of him and looked at his blushing face. "Kaoru...you're okay with this, right?" He looked at me with innocent eyes and nodded slowly. "yeah..I want to.." I grinned wider and put two fingers at his mouth. "open up". He opened up his mouth and I let my fingers in. He started to lick and suck them. Covering them with his saliva. Giving me dirty thoughts. After a few seconds I pulled them out. "Kaoru, this may hurt a little." I stated, slowly putting my fingers inside him. He let out a small squeek. His face scrunched up, it looked like he was in pain. I felt bad for him, but I knew we had to take that step.

I started to move my fingers, scissoring them as I got in deeper. Kaoru started to let out small pleasured moans. "hahh...ah...Hikaru...mm...". I grinned, loving the sound of his moans, starting to hit his sweet spot. He moaned loudly. "Hikaru! There!" I hit it repeatedly, getting desperate, I finally pulled my fingers out. "Kaoru, I can't take it anymore.." He looed up at me. He eyes full of lust. "Hikaru, ne. Do me. Do me now." I blushed and positioned myself at his hole. Looking in to his eyes, I went inside of him.

Kaoru whimpered. His face was pained. I saw a small tears go down his face and I immediatly wiped it off. "Kaoru..are you okay?" He nodded and smiled a little. "y-yeah, it just hurts a little.." "just tell me when you want me to move". Suddenly, he grinned and pushed me down so he was laying on top of me. "Kaoru..." He started to move up and down. The pleasure started to rise and I moaned lightly. His moans rising also. He started to move faster and faster, letting me get deep inside him. "ah! Kaoru!" He kept bouncing up and down. Slowly going fatser and faster until finally, the both of us came at the same time.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! I love you!"

the white substance flew inside him and all over my chest. Our hot breath filling the air. He collapsed next to me and looked me in the eyes. Taking my hands. Panting, he spoke. "I love you too, Hikaru.." Our breaths mixed together. The air was hot and heavy. I wrapped my arms around Kaoru and held him tight. Proud of the love I created between us, our two hearts finally beated as one.

he was mine. And mine forever...


End file.
